


A Game at the Fair

by Theunoriginaldaisy



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, idk man, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunoriginaldaisy/pseuds/Theunoriginaldaisy
Summary: Royality at the fair. Roman wins Patton a stuffed animal.





	A Game at the Fair

They were walking through the fair that Roman had created in the imagination when Patton squealed and squeezed Roman’s hand “Ooh Roman!” Patton’s eyes had locked on an almost obscenely large stuffed pup hanging on the prize rack of one of the game booths. “Do you think you could win it for me?” Roman sighed and a smile settled on his face, Patton knew he couldn’t resist puppy dog eyes.

Patton grinned as Roman walked over to the booth. “3 balls please” he handed the man a dollar bill, feeling pretty confident. Roman took the balls and a step to the side. He lined up his first shot with a look of mock concentration. He threw the ball and knocked over the first stack of bottles. Patton cheered behind him. Roman looked back and gave him a dazzling smile.

Roman’s next two throws knocked down the other two stacks. He turned to the man who’d given him the balls and pointed to the pup on the prize rack. The vendor handed him the prize with a smile on his face. He turned to Patton who hugged the stuffed animal to his chest, and then pulled Roman in for a hug as well. Patton planted a kiss on Roman’s cheek making him flush. But Patton didn’t notice, he was already dragging him to another booth.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was supplied by Insanelycoolish on tumblr
> 
> Finn I hope I did a good job with your prompt?
> 
> Uh please leave me some feedback if you want?
> 
> Well thanks to anyone who read this :) bye!


End file.
